Crazy Dares GF Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Welcome, welcome one and all to the very first Gravity Falls ToD! Enjoy fablous entertainment as the characters perform wacky dares, insane truths, and put up with me and Falley's silliness!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares GF Style

The room is an abandoned warehouse. All is silent... Until two voices come from a nearby room.

"Falley, I think it's time" says one voice. It sounds impatient.

"Is not! My watch says it's not for another ten minutes!" says another annoyed voice. The first voice sighs.

"Your watch is ten minutes slow" it says. It is silent again, then a sound of rushing footsteps comes closer and closer, before two females burst through the door.

One female has creamy white skin and long blonde hair, which has purple highlights. Her eyes are black, and she is wearing a blue camisole, and blue jeans with blue strappy sandals. She has a nametag that reads 'CPG'

The other female has tan skin, and short black hair with green highlights. Her eyes are ocean blue, and she wears a purple cami, lilac skinny jeans and sparkly purple slingbacks. Her nametag reads 'Falley'

"Sorry about that. Falley's watch messed up... Again" CPG says, giving Falley a pointed look.

"Anyway..." Falley starts, ignoring CPG. She and CPG look at each other, and then back to the camera.

"WELCOME TO CRAZY DARES, GRAVITY FALLS STYLE!" they cry, throwing their arms in the air. A trumpet sounds from nowhere.

"Now, we have some rules to go over... Um, CPG, where'd I put the clipboards?" Falley asks nervously, looking around. CPG facepalms.

"Just summon them with your author powers" the blonde says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Falley looks at her in confusion.

CPG sighs and snaps her fingers, and a clipboard appears in her hand and Falley's hand. Falley stares at her in amazement.

"Now, the rules. No M rated dares. No bashing a pairing, or character. No character death. And marriages between characters can only last for 5 chapters at the most" CPG states. Falley frowns.

"You couldn't jazz it up?" the black-head whines. CPG looks up from the clipboard, confused. Falley ignores her and claps her hands.

A sign appears on the wall, and it is flashing blue and green lights. Written with purple LED lights are the rules for the ToD.

"Okay... Falley, just summon the characters" CPG groans. Falley shrugs and raises her hand to the ceiling.

A large black hole opens, and a few moments later the Gravity Falls characters fall onto the ground.

Everyone on the ground is groaning, trying to still the blurring world. Dipper is the first to sit up, rubbing his head. He notices CPG and Falley.

"Who the heck are you?" Dipper asks, not bothering to introduce himself.

"I'm CPG, that's Falley. Notice our nametags, Dipwad" CPG rudely explains.

"Welcome to your very first ToD, everyone!" Falley says excitedly, jumping in. Mabel sits up, groaning, followed by Gideon, Stan, Soos, and Wendy.

"What's a ToD?" Mabel mutters. CPG and Falley both smirk mischievously.

"It's where people can dare you to do stuff, or make you tell the truth about something" Falley explains. Dipper frowns.

"Anything?" he asks nervously.

"Anything" CPG responds. She and Falley share a look. Falley then claps her hands, and a row of six chairs appears. CPG moves her fingers so, one by one, the characters go into the chairs.

"Now, everyone leave a review with your dares, and we'll see ya next time!" Falley states, turning back to the camera. She and CPG both strike a pose, and the screen goes black.

**Sorry if I got your personality wrong, fallenshadow962, aka Falley. I just needed a funny one and a serious one. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG is standing near the characters, impatiently, while Falley is nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck is Falley? I'm starving, not to mention it's time to start the show!" CPG whines. Just then, Falley bursts through the door with eight boxes of chicken, milkshakes and burgers.

"Sorry guys! It was a long line at McDonalds!" Falley apologizes.

"Let's see, here's Dipper's cheeseburger, here's Mabel's spicy chicken, Gideon's chicken nuggets, Stan's plain burger, Soos' chicken sandwich, Wendy's chocolate dipped cone, and CPG's burger with nothing but tomatoes" she says, handing out the food.

"And here's my strawberry milkshake" Falley says, pulling out her ice cream beverage.

"Well, we have to start the show. So me and Falley can't eat, but you guys can go ahead. Just make sure to pay attention and stand up when you get a dare" CPG states. She picks up her cell phone and punches in a number.

"You guys can come in now... Alright, bye" she says, and hangs up. Then, three females and one male walk through the door.

**(If I got you guys' genders wrong I'm sorry...)**

One female has white skin with a hint of tan, and red curly hair, down to her shoulders. She has dark brown eyes, almost black. She is wearing a green polo shirt and a green skirt, with green high tops. Her nametag says 'Andronika23'.

The second female has tan skin, and brown hair down to her jawline. Her eyes are ocean blue. She is wearing a pink sleeveless dress, which goes to her knees. She has pink high heels. Her nametag says 'Tabbypie101'

The first male has barely any tan, and spiky black hair. His eyes are forest green. And he is wearing a black shirt that reads 'Dipper plus Mabel equals Love' in green font. Obviously a custom. He also wears denim jeans and black sneakers. His nametag says 'Shadow Incarnate'

The other female has long, dark brown hair and purple eyes. She is wearing an aqua-teal argyle shirt and a dark blue skort under a beige trench coat. Her shoes are red sneakers. Her nametag reads 'Agent Author'

"Hello, everyone. Welcome. You four are the first darers of the story" CPG says professionally.

"Now, there is a particular order we'd like you to do your dares in…" Falley says. She hands a clipboard out to each darer, who each have confused looks.

"Um… Why?" Agent Author asks. CPG shrugs.

"Normally we wouldn't, but if dares can be put in an order to make the show more interesting, we put them in that order" she explains.

"Okay, Shadow Incarnate, you go first" Falley states. Shadow shrugs and checks his list.

"Alright… Mabel" he asks for the female. Mabel looks up from her food, and jumps up, placing her remainder in her chair.

"Tell me your true feelings for Dipper, RIGHT NOW" Shadow orders. Mabel freezes.

"I-I don't… Well, you know… He's my brother, and you know, I love him like a brother" she says nervously. Falley and CPG look at each other.

"Truth potion time!" Falley says excitedly. CPG snaps her fingers and a blue bottle appears in her hand. She walks to Mabel and forces her mouth open, and dumps it down her throat. When she releases the preteen, Mabel coughs and chokes for a few moments.

"Try again, Shadow" CPG states. Shadow clears his throat.

"Right. Mabel, what are your true feelings for Dipper?" he asks. Mabel grins.

"Wow, where to start? I love him. Not like a brother but more like… You know" she says, blushing a bit.

Falley and CPG go berserk, jumping up and down and squealing.

"OMG! OMG! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" CPG screeches. They go a few more minutes, before they notice that everyone is staring at them.

"Err… Sorry about that" Falley says, blushing.

"Mabel…" Dipper says. He is unsure of how to tell her how he feels.

"Andronika, take it away!" CPG declares.

"Huh? Oh, right" Andronika says, snapping out of a daze. She checks her list.

"Dipper, you have to go to the gnome colony and shout 'I still have your wife', and they are allowed to chase you" she states. Dipper sighs. He goes to Mabel and kisses her on the cheek before leaving.

"So, can I ask why these two had to be in that order?" Tabbypie asks uncertainly. Falley smirks.

"Even though the gnomes aren't here, they are given a live video feed. Which means they just saw Mabel's confession, which should make them that much angrier. And angrier, means funnier" she explains. Mabel's eyes widen.

"DIPPER! No!" she cries. She attempts to run, but Falley and CPG hold her back.

_With the gnomes_

Dipper walks down into the tiny secret cave. He spots the gnomes at the end. Half of them are on a laptop. The other half is attempting to make a mini-version of Gnomezilla. He takes a deep breath and relaxes.

"HEY! I STILL HAVE YOUR WIFE!" he shouts. All of the gnomes look up, and they look angry. But then Jeff comes out.

"Hey, Dipper. We uh, saw Mabel's confession. If she loves you then we can only hope that you'll give her the best" he says sadly. Dipper looks at him in shock for a moment, before backing up.

"Okay… I have to get back, now" he mutters. He turns and runs out of the cave and back to the ToD.

_At the ToD_

Dipper walks back in, only to be glomped by Mabel.

"Dipper! You're alive! Did they hurt you? Do you have any internal bleeding?" she cries, examining his body for damage.

"Mabel, I'm fine" Dipper laughs, grabbing her hand to prevent her from continuing her inspection. Mabel's face flushes at the contact.

Before he can stop and think about it, Dipper leans in and presses his lips to hers. He pulls back just as quickly.

"I love you Mabel" he says, smiling a bit.

Tabbypie and Andronika look at each other before crossing out some of the dares on their lists.

"Okay, Agent Author" CPG states. Agent Author nods.

"Dipper, what are your thoughts on all of the Dipper/OC stories?" she asks.

"I hate them. I love _Mabel_, and nothing will ever change that" Dipper responds, smiling at his sister. Mabel blushes.

"That's so sweet! Tabbypie, you're next" Falley says, gesturing to the girl. She nods.

"Wendy, you have to kiss Dipper on the lips" Tabbypie orders, smirking. Wendy and Dipper both look unhappy, along with Mabel.

After stalling for a few minutes, Wendy finally kisses Dipper for a split second on the lips. Dipper promptly runs back to Mabel, and hugs her.

"I'm sorry, Mabel" he whispers in her ear. Mabel giggles and hugs him back.

Tabbypie, having finished her dares, instantly is teleported out of the studio.

"Alrighty, Andronika, you're up" CPG allows.

"Right. Mabel, you get to hang out with a boy vampire" Andronika commands. Mabel looks at Dipper uncertainly.

"Mabel, it's fine. Go" Dipper says reassuringly. He kisses her on the cheek. Mabel sighs and leaves to a park, where a vampire is waiting for her.

"Let's continue while that happens. Shadow, take the floor" Falley states.

"Okay. Stan, I dare you to burn your money" Shadow commands. Stan's eyes widen.

"What! No, never! Never in a million years!" he cries. Falley sighs, and claps her hands. Stan is now under her control.

"Now, burn your money" Falley demands. Stan pulls out his wallet and a lighter. Just before he can light it, Mabel runs through, screaming.

"Mabel! What's wrong!" Dipper cries. Mabel runs into his arms, sobbing.

"The boy vampire, he tried to bite my neck, and when I didn't let him, he started beating me!" she wails through her sobs. Everyone glares at Andronika.

"How the heck was I supposed to know this would happen?" Andronika defends. CPG sighs.

"Don't worry, Mabel" she says. She pulls out a bat and leaves. Sounds of pounding and screaming are heard. She comes back in a moment later with a vampire carcass.

"How did you-" Gideon begins, but CPG cuts him off.

"Next question" she says, tossing the body to the side.

Falley looks at her watch.

"Actually, we're out of time" she says. CPG looks at her in shock.

"Did you actually bother to fix that thing?" the blonde asks. Falley nods.

"Yeah. So, everyone out there reading this, join us next time!" she says, turning to the camera. She and CPG share a high five and the screen goes black once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPG is currently watching TV, with the characters and Falley. The two hosts are entertained, however the characters don't seem to understand.

"So, how do they do that? They're penguins" Dipper says for the thousandth time. CPG is clearly irked.

"Like you haven't seen weirder" she responds. Dipper is silent for a moment before sighing and turning back to the TV. Just as a commercial comes on, CPG's watch beeps.

"Oh! It's time to start the show!" she exclaims. She turns off the TV and goes towards the camera, Falley following close behind.

"Hello everyone! Welcome back! We have some new features!" Falley says happily.

"Indeed. First off, you may now dare Falley and I" CPG states. Falley nods.

"And second, we now have a feature called Trade Off! In which you may dare the GF characters to go to my other ToDs!" CPG finishes.

"However, there are rules for the Trade Off. For starters, you should know that when a character is dared to leave, they will leave at the end of one chapter, be gone for the entire next chapter, then come back on the chapter after that one" Falley explains.

"Also, only two characters may leave. Meaning if you dare a character to leave in one chapter, and someone else dares two characters to leave, you'd have to wait two chapters for your character(s) to leave" CPG adds.

"As for what ToDs can be done, well any ToD at all, as long as it's written by CPG here" Falley puts in.

"Now, we introduce the darers!" CPG exclaims. She mutters something into a walkie-talkie, and the door opens. Revealing two males and a female.

**(Again if I got your genders wrong I'm sorry)**

The female has light purple hair down to her chest. She has mint green eyes, and near perfect skin. She is wearing a violet tie-dye long-sleeved see-through top, with a purple camisole underneath. She has light blue jeans and purple high heels. Her nametag says 'KookKiwi'.

The first male has dark skin, black thick hair, and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a dark blue button-up top, dark denim jeans and blue sneakers. His nametag reads 'Shadowash32'

The other male has lightly tanned skin, and sandy blonde hair. His eyes are a soulful black. He is wearing a blue tee, black dress pants and black tennis shoes. His nametag reads '9-swords'

"Okay everyone, here we go!" Falley says happily. CPG rolls her eyes but laughs a little.

"9-swords, you may start" the blonde female allows. 9-swords thinks for a moment before grinning.

"Dipper, you must do the lamby dance in front of Mabel, and you have to do it in the cutest way possible" he says.

"Okay, I'll do what I did for my kindergarten talent show. I'm gonna need daisy and tulip flower petals, and put them in a box and hang it on the ceiling" Dipper states. Everyone looks at him oddly, except Mabel. She is smiling dreamily.

"Why the ceiling?" Falley asks.

"They fall on me after the dance is finished. Mabel says it was the cutest way I ever did the lamby dance" Dipper explains. CPG raises an eyebrow.

"You've done it in more ways?" she inquires. Dipper shrugs.

"Yeah, but this is all I'm doing for now" he says bluntly. CPG nods and snaps her fingers. A box appears above Dipper, hanging from the ceiling.

"Now get into your costume!" Mabel squeals. Before Dipper is able to move, Falley claps her hands and the lamb costume appears on Dipper… Except it's PINK!

"What the- Falley! You made a mistake!" Wendy exclaims. She remembers that the lamb costume was originally white.

"No, she got it right. The costume I had in kindergarten was pink" Dipper says. Everyone laughs. Except Mabel. She is grinning wildly.

"So, are you gonna do it or what?" 9-swords asks impatiently. Dipper nods.

-After the dance is done, because I really can't stand to type the dance into my computer, it's so embarrassing-

Dipper does a big finish, and the box of flower petals tips, and the petals fall all around Dipper, some landing on his head. Everyone claps and laughs, and Mabel runs to him and smothers him with kisses.

"Hehe, next up. Shadowash32" Falley says, still giggling.

"Okay. Dipper, what do you like about Mabel?" Shadowash asks, crossing his arms.

"Well, she's sweet. And funny, and she can always look on the bright side, and make me feel happier. Not to mention she's beautiful. I guess I love everything about her…" Dipper says, smiling and holding Mabel close.

"Aww" all the girls make this noise as Mabel kisses Dipper on the cheek.

"And Mabel, what do you like about Dipper?" Shadowash asks. Mabel blushes.

"He's adventurous, friendly, he always looks out for me, and he's handsome… I guess everything" she giggles. All the girls say 'Aww' again as Dipper kisses Mabel on the cheek.

"Cute! KookKiwi, you're up!" CPG declares. Kook nods.

"Mabel, I dare you to kiss Gideon on the cheek, and see if Dipper gets jealous" she demands. Mabel looks shocked, Gideon looks giddy, (no pun intended) and Dipper looks homicidal.

"I-it's okay… It's only a dare…" Dipper says to Mabel, though it seems he's trying to convince himself more than convince Mabel.

"Right…" Mabel mutters. She goes to Gideon, and, reluctantly, kisses him on the cheek.

"Well that happened. Now-" Falley begins, but her watch interrupts her. She checks it and frowns.

"Aww! Out of time already? Dipper's dance cut us short" she whines. CPG sighs.

"Well, everyone we'll see you next time! Remember the Trade Off feature!" she says, and she and Falley wave until the screen goes black.


End file.
